rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
High School Musical
High School Musical is a 2006 American teen/children's romantic comedy musical television film and the first installment in the High School Musical trilogy. Upon its release on January 20, 2006, it became the most successful film that Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) ever produced, with a television sequel High School Musical 2 released in 2007 and the feature film High School Musical 3: Senior Year released to theaters in October 2008. It is the first Disney Channel Original Movie to have a theatrical sequel. RiffTrax released their riff in September 24, 2010. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' On New Year's Eve, juniors Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez meet at a party while both teens are at a ski lodge during winter break. At the party, the two are called upon to sing karaoke together ("Start of Something New"). They seem to be attracted to each other, and exchange numbers before going their separate ways. After Christmas break, Troy sees Gabriella in his homeroom, and she explains that she just moved from Albuquerque, New Mexico and transferred to East High School over break. Troy shows Gabriella around the school, and they pause in front of the sign-up sheet for the winter musical auditions. Drama Club president Sharpay Evans arrives, assuming that Gabriella is interested in auditioning. Wanting to eliminate competition, Sharpay investigates the new girl and has the scholastic decathlon captain, Taylor McKessie, find out about Gabriella's past academic achievements, resulting with Taylor and Gabriella becoming great friends. During basketball practice, Troy has trouble focusing because his thoughts are on Gabriella and the idea that he might enjoy singing more ("Get'cha Head in the Game"). Gabriella and Troy both go to the musical auditions where Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan perform ("What I've Been Looking For") but both are too shy to audition. When Gabriella finally gains the confidence to step forward, Troy offers to sing with her, but Ms. Darbus tells them that they are too late. After Ms. Darbus attempts to leave, Kelsi Nielson, the musical's composer, trips and drops her things. Troy and Gabriella rush to help her, and they sing together as Kelsi plays piano ("What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)"). Ms. Darbus overhears them and gives them a callback audition. When the callback list is posted, Sharpay discovers that she has competition for the lead in the musical, and the rest of the Wildcats are shocked that Troy and Gabriella have auditioned for a musical. Other students confess their own secret passions and talents ("Stick to the Status Quo"), alarming both Taylor and Troy's best friend Chad Danforth. Since Gabriella has agreed to join the scholastic decathlon team, both Taylor and Chad want their teammates to focus on their upcoming competitions rather than the musical. Troy is tricked into saying that Gabriella is not important while she watches through a wi-fi link that the scholastic decathlon team has set up. Gabriella goes into depression ("When There Was Me and You") and decides not to audition for the musical. Troy is left confused as to why Gabriella did not want to audition anymore. Realizing their mistake, Chad and the basketball team tell Troy what happened and offer to support him in callbacks. Troy goes to Gabriella's house and they reconcile. After overhearing Gabriella and Troy practicing, Sharpay has Ms. Darbus change the callback time to coincide with both the basketball championship and the scholastic decathlon to interfere with Gabriella and Troy's participation. Kelsi overhears the conversation and the basketball team and the decathlon team work together to come up with a plan. On the day of the competitions, Taylor and Gabriella use the school's computers to delay the championship and the decathlon. Troy and Gabriella rush to the auditorium, and Sharpay and Ryan finish performing their song ("Bop to the Top"), confident that their plan worked. After Gabriella and Troy audition ("Breaking Free"), Ms. Darbus gives the two the lead roles, making Sharpay and Ryan understudies. Troy and Gabriella both win their respective competitions, and the entire school gathers in the gym to celebrate ("We're All In This Together")Chad asks Taylor out, and Sharpay makes peace with Gabriella. In a post-credits scene, Zeke paces alone in the gym as Sharpay runs in declaring the cookies she rejected from him earlier "genius". She then hugs him and he says he will make her a crème brûlée. End Cast and Crew *Zac Efron as Troy Bolton *Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans *Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth *Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie *Bart Johnson as Jack Bolton *Alyson Reed as Ms. Darbus *Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen *Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor *Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross *Kaycee Stroh as Martha Cox Quotes Notes Gallery High School Musical.jpg|Official RiffTrax Cover Art by Jason Martin See Also *Night of the Lepus *Crater Lake Monster *Cool as Ice *The Apple *Viva Knievel! External Links *High School Musical on RiffTrax *High School Musical on Amazon Category:High School Musical Category:RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2010 Category:Official RiffTrax